


8 Months 1 Day

by Rymwho



Series: Months [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eden - Freeform, F/F, G!P Nicole Haught, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Jeremy tenía la solución para sacar a sus amigos del Edén...lastima que esa solución puede no terminar bien.





	8 Months 1 Day

**Author's Note:**

> No hay smut pero si desarrollo la trama para preparar todo para el ultimo capitulo de esta serie.

Jeremy durante meses estuvo trabajando arduamente para descubrir y abrir los secretos que encerraba la puerta que se había llevado a sus amigos a otro mundo o dimensión.

Salió de la oficina de Black Badge y se dirigió a la oficina de la nueva Sheriff. El éxtasis estaba marcado en su rostro ya que finalmente después de una ardua investigación por meses lleno de ensayos encontró finalmente un modo de abrir el Edén donde sacarían a Doc y Waverly.

Entro de golpe a la oficina notando de inmediatamente que estaba mas caliente y que sus amigas parecían espantadas por algo pero ignoro ese hecho y dio las buenas noticias:

― ¡Se como sacar a Waverly y a Doc del Edén! ―Exclamo felizmente― ¡Vamos! ―Salió de la oficina dejando a ambas mujeres aún en el lugar. Wynonna estaba sorprendida mientras Nicole estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

* * *

 

Jeremy entro en la oficina y saco un gran pizarrón blanco que estaba lleno fotografías y símbolos marcando diferentes cosas. Robin que estaba leyendo un libro al ver cuando su novio y sus compañeras entraros se quitos sus audífonos

― Explícate Chetri ―Dijo Wynonna con fastidio y no por la actitud burbujeante de su amigo si no por el hecho de que significaba de que su hermana finalmente regresaría y no se confundan claramente se sentía feliz por ver después de meses a su hermana menor sino por el hecho de que significaba de que regresaría Doc y tendrían que hablar sobre ellos ¡ugh!

Nicole que no había dicho nada hasta ahora donde tenía sus pensamientos en la Earp menor donde estaba muy feliz de verla nuevamente y pensando cómo iban a recuperar el tiempo perdido dieron muchas vueltas en su cabeza. Su sonrisa no podía bajar de su rostro donde Jeremy y Robin no les importó pero Wynonna la veía de reojo con una expresión sería y triste pero la pelirroja no se dio cuenta.

―Encontramos una solución para poder sacar a Waverly y a Doc de Edén ―Repitió nuevamente caminando al pizarrón blanco y agarro por último una vara metálica apuntando a las fotografías

̶  ¿Cómo?  ̶ Pregunto Wynonna.

Jeremy mostró sus esquemas donde comenzaría explicando el gran descubrimiento ―Cuando la puerta se cerro nos enfocamos en el lugar, pero no nos enfocamos en su historia y de como inicio. Pero antes de enfocarme ahí investigué también varios objetos sospechosos…descubrí que el anillo de Nicole no es de Julián ni de Bulshar como creímos al principio, sino que era de Adán pero cuando este murió el anillo busco a un nuevo dueño que tuviera compatibilidades y encontró a Julián…

― Jeremy sigo sin entender…

― Cuando el anillo se pone en alguien regular llamase Waverly o Bulshar da poderes, pero lo hace de forma irregular es decir que no siempre estará disponible para su uso…en caso de Waverly debido a que era mitad ángel ayudo a desvelar ciertos poderes, pero no por parte del anillo sino por ella misma y su ascendencia angelical solamente que con el anillo la ayudaba a enfocarse más en ellos.

Wynonna estaba mas que confundida por todo el tema.

―Muy bien entonces Waverly tenía poderes por si misma sin ayuda del estúpido anillo y entonces Bulshar tenía poderes porque… ¿él es la malvada serpiente?

―Correcto ―Dijo Jeremy y vio a Nicole que no dejaba de ver el anillo en sus dedo― Nicole… ―Dijo lentamente―. Ahora tu eres Adán.

Se quedo en silencio el lugar.

Wynonna empezó a toser fuertemente quedándose atónita viendo a la pelirroja que se veía mas pálida que nunca por la increíble revelación que la golpeó. Nicole se quedo pasmada en su lugar y la ligera sonrisa que tenía ya no estaba.

̶ ¿Qué?  ̶ Pregunto nuevamente Nicole y Wynonna al mismo tiempo.

Jeremy se rasco la cabeza ―Nicole es Adán, pero más moderno y más hípster.

―Chetri eso no tiene sentido. No se si se te frío el cerebro, pero se supone que Adán es hombre y Haughtdog es…bueno es... ―Vio la entrepierna de la pelirroja con cierta incomodidad ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que acostar con un ser sobrenatural? ―. No se que lo que seas ―Nicole la miro ofendida― Sin ofender.

Nicole bufo molesta ―Aparte no se que tiene que ver que yo sea ‘Adán’ para sacar a Waverly y a Doc del Edén.

Robin que se había mantenido al margen de la situación comenzó a explicar igualmente:

―Como eres ahora Adán tu eres capaz de abrir la puerta, cerrarla, y sellarla al final.

Wynonna siguió tratando de seguir la conversación, pero lo único que quería ahora era un fuerte trago de Whiskey pero maldita sea se había acabado lo que quedaba de la oficina de Nedley y se tendría que conforma con un simple vaso con agua.

― ¿Cómo lo haré?

―Sencillo. Subes las escaleras con el anillo, te concentras y se abrirá.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

―Sacaremos a Waverly y a Doc donde finalmente cerraras la puerta, pero ojo que se va a cerrar y no sellarse como debe ser.

Siguió ahora Jeremy― También tenemos que decir que como tu eres ‘Adán’ necesitaras a ‘Eva’ ―Saco una fotografía de Waverly pegándolo en el pizarrón― y ‘Eva’ es Waverly Earp.

― y como van a sellar la puerta? ―pregunto Wynonna con un vaso de agua en la mano― No se supone que Peacemaker tiene que hacer eso? ¿o la espada? ―siguió preguntando.

Jeremy negó ―No, la Peacemaker no tiene ese poder como el anillo mientras que la espada su función no es esa sino matar la malvada serpiente ―Saco ahora una fotografía de Nicole y lo pego junto a la foto de Waverly, saco un pequeño marcador y dibujo un corazón― En cuanto a sellar digamos que… tanto como Adán y Eva tendrán que unirse y procrear.

Al escuchar eso Wynonna que estaba tomando agua escupió todo sin creer las locuras que estaba escuchando; Nicole y su hermanita tendrían que tener un hijo para salvarlos a todos ¿Qué clase de locura era esa?

̶ ¿Qué?

Robin prosiguió entregando una toalla a Wynonna ―Tendrás que tener un hijo con Waverly para que así la puerta se pueda sellar ya que la concepción servirá como candado que la tendrá inhabilitada.

―Maldición… ―Dijo la pelirroja pensando en todo lo que han dicho sus amigos antes. ¿tener un hijo con Waverly? Claro que han discutido la idea de casarse, pero nunca ha hablado con Waverly de tener hijos pronto y estaba bastante segura de que la morena le encantaría un pequeño niño pelirrojo, pero… ¿no era muy pronto? Apenas se consolido como Sheriff y Waverly tenía sueños como ir a alguna universidad pronto.

Wynonna miro preocupada a su amiga que se veía demasiada perdida. En el fondo odiaba el hecho de que tendrían que usar a la pelirroja y a su hermana de esa forma para salvarlos a todos pero pensó por un momento en que si continuaban el plan posiblemente finalmente la maldición se rompa.

Eso si, ya no se acostaría con la pelirroja y lo extrañaría.

Era bastante confuso.

―Sabemos que es muy rápido ―hablo Jeremy― pero es el único modo de rescatar a nuestros amigos y hacer que esto termine.

―Lo que están pidiendo es una locura ―Dijo la morena con enojo―. Mi hermanita no será una incubadora de bebes ¡Maldita sea! Y cuando salga ¿Qué? ¿No tendrá un descanso de toda está mierda? Lleva MESES ahí adentro y no sabemos cómo estará.

Robin intento tranquilizar como pudo a Wynonna, pero sabía que la heredera tenía razón. Esto ya era demasiado y pedir a un bebe repentinamente y sin preparación no cualquiera podría aparte de que no sabían como estaría la Earp menor y Doc ¿tendrían memorias aún? ¿estarán bien? ¿estarán locos? No lo sabían con certeza y aunque odiaban decirlo tenían que hacerlo.

―No sabemos cómo estará…

― Pero es el único modo de que la maldición finalmente termine ya que la puerta no esta sellada aún y al sellarla hará que los renacidos que aún deambulan, así como lo sobrenatural desaparezca y terminar con la maldición. Wynonna, Alice podrá regresar finalmente.

* * *

 

 

Nicole conducía en silencio el coche de patrulla por la solitaria carretera del Purgatory hacía los bosques donde estaría la puerta esperándolos, miro de reojo a Wynonna que tenía los brazos cruzados mirando a la carretera fijamente. Estaban envueltos en el silencio absoluto donde lo único que se escuchaba era la música suave de la radio del coche.

―Para ―Dijo la morena de repente ―Dije que pares ―Repitió nuevamente con la voz alta y profunda haciendo que Nicole se estacione a un lado de la carretera. Cuando Nicole iba a decir algo Wynonna se desabrocho el cinturón y sin decir nada se bajo del coche.

Nicole se bajo igualmente del coche sin saber que decir.

Wynonna caminaba en círculos con lo brazos cruzados de modo que se abrazaba a si misma, parecía angustiada por lo que estaba pasando.

La pelirroja la detuvo con cierto fastidio ―Wynonna ¿Qué pasa? ―Pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta ―Wynn- ―fue interrumpida por un salvaje beso por parte de la morena que se columpio sobre ella. Nicole no reacciono sintiéndose increíblemente incomoda trato de separarse.

La morena molió contra ella. Quería algo que solo la pelirroja podía darle.

Nicole se separo tomando por sorpresa a la heredera que miro avergonzada por su actitud.

―Es hora de para con esto, Wynonna ―Dijo Nicole viendo a su mejor amiga y aunque deseaba poseer nuevamente su cuerpo ya no podían hacerlo, no cuando ya estaban cerca para regresar a la normalidad. ―Ya no podemos seguir…

Wynonna se soltó de la pelirroja y se abrazo nuevamente así misma sin creer lo que acaba de pasar, se había abalanzado a su mejor amiga como una calenturienta algo muy a fuera de si misma. Se alegro por unos segundos de que pararan, pero a la vez deseo que continuaran.

―Wynonna Yo…

La heredera acorralo a la otra mujer en el coche con rudeza y con una mirada feroz sentencio a la otra mujer:

―Escúchame Haughtdog…esto entre nosotros no se repetirá ―Lo dijo sin rodeos presionando su dedo en los labios de Nicole manteniéndola con la boca cerrada― Llegara Waverly y la cuidaras, amaras, protegerás y lo mas importante es que no le romperás el corazón por que si lo haces yo personalmente… ―daba miedo― …te buscare, te encontrare y te cortare los huevos ¿entiendes?

Nicole trago duro y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza con un claro miedo en sus movimientos.

―Lo entiendo.

―sigamos.

* * *

 

La pelirroja lucho con fuerza y desesperación contra las ramas de los arboles mientras lo llevaban a la puerta abierta del Edén ―Wynonna ¡AYUDAME! ―Grito Nicole sujetando de los marcos de la puerta que trataba de meterla.

Wynonna con la espada en mano intento romper con desesperación el campo de fuerza que evitaba que los impuros subiera las escaleras, justo como hace varios meses con Waverly y Doc.

― ¡MALDICION! ―Grito con furia clavando constantemente la espada en el campo, pero cada vez que lo hacía rebotaba―. ¡ALTO! ―Grito nuevamente tratando de lo que sea que sea fuera la puerta la escuchara y no se llevara a su mejor amiga también―. ¡No te la lleves por favor! ―suplico con lagrimas en los ojos. Se negaba aceptar que se iría otro de los suyos.

Las manos de Nicole no paraban de quemarle, tal vez usar los bordes de la puerta como agarre no fue una buena idea, sus pies también servían como apoyo para no meterse, pero todo ardía y sentía como perforaba sus zapatos. Su anillo no paraba de brillar. Trato de pensar en otra solución, pero su respiración se corto cuando sintió una perforación en su costado, Un zumbido la inundo.

― ¡NOOO! ―Grito Wynonna con horror cuando una rama de la puerta atravesó el costado de su amiga con facilidad, intento romper mas duro el campo cuando Nicole empezó a perder fuerzas y dejaba de resistir. ― ¡NO LO HAGAS! ―y entonces su espada emano un brillo morado que nunca ha visto y con la fuerza renovada asesto un potente golpe en el campo donde finalmente se rompió en pedazos. Se alegro por unos segundos, pero tenía que reaccionar.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a la Sheriff la puerta soltó un horrible chillido y entonces más ramas aparecieron que tomo las piernas de la pelirroja que estaba inconsciente y finalmente se la llevo cerrándose nuevamente la puerta.

Wynonna cayo al duro suelo cuando las escaleras debajo de sus pies desaparecieron.

Había perdido a Nicole también.


End file.
